


【Ozqrow】Cane

by crowgear



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear
Summary: Chinese;pwp





	【Ozqrow】Cane

【Qrow：你确实知道以后我看到你的手杖时，可能会冒出来糟糕的想法吧。

Ozpin没有马上回答。他沉浸在做爱之后的倦怠餍足感中，从背后贴着他的爱人。他年轻的爱人腰侧肌肉格外柔韧有弹性，凹陷下去的弧度特别适合流连。Qrow懒洋洋由着他抚摸。有点像撸猫，Ozpin想。不过他知道Qrow对猫其实有点抵触。Ozpin储存的监视档案里，还留着一段他变成乌鸦时被野猫狠扑了一爪子的录像，狼狈样还偏偏被正在约会的Taiyang和Raven看见——他确实是不怀好意想来盯梢抓点把柄的，结果被亲姐无情嘲笑了剩下的整个学年。Ozpin看到录像时喷掉了半杯热可可，然后默默备份：总有一天Qrow得付出代价，为这半杯他根本不知道的热可可。

Ozpin：是的，我知道。而且我也会。

他暂时不去想他的武器不得不花多少工夫清理——不是指他会勃起的那一把——Ozpin抱紧了年轻的猎人，胸腔震动着发出笑声：听上去不坏。】

 

————————————————————————

Remnant有很多传说和故事——其中有一半都是Ozpin本人编的——但是眼前这个，真真切切绝不掺假。安宁的午后，阳光落了大半个起居室，Qrow坐在他对面专心地护理钐刀，悠闲地享受着修理的过程。

英俊的胡茬男人专注于他的工具。迷人，Ozpin想。他难得放下手里的平板，看着Qrow用棉布稳定地擦拭过刀刃。宽大的工作台上铺着整块白布，分门别类整齐码着拆卸下来的零件，两种不同的机油，工具。即使以他的眼光来看也是相当专业的手法。不是手法，是态度。Ozpin纠正自己，看了一眼Qrow乱翘的头发和褪色的披风。沉迷武器不可自拔。Branwen姐弟在设计自己的武器上有着非凡的天分和执着，或许该用这个词：骄傲。从使用效果到造型设计，印象深刻，不惊人死不休。Taiyang Xiaolong告诉过他，Qrow来看望他的小女儿时，为了哄这位小小女士，哗地抖开了那把大镰刀——更让Taiyang无奈的是，小Ruby追着他满院子跑，摔倒了都还咯咯直笑。

Qrow正在灵巧地把复杂的零件组装在一起，没有注意他的表情变化。机械拧转吻合发出的声响显然让他心情愉悦，动作快得翻花。直到最后一道工序完成，Qrow长长地吐了口气，满意地从头到尾打量一遍他的宝贝儿，然后抬起头，对上Ozpin的目光，隔着巨大钐刀冲他眨了眨眼。

今天的可可太甜了，Ozpin想。

 

Qrow收好钐刀，意犹未尽地问Qz要他的手杖。（“不，我不拆，就看看。”）拿到手里弹出收起转了两下，突然有点表情不对劲。看到酒馆老板娘穿着超短裙的那种不对劲。他把杖柄斜斜比在胯上，右手环住顶端慢慢转了一圈，握着柱体下移再上来，眼神盯着Oz，嘴角越扬越高。

Ozpin站起来走向他，直接把他快要憋不住的笑堵在了吻里。Qrow刚想回应，却被手杖一下压住下身，差点咬了自己舌头。

“很有想法，Mr.Branwen。为什么不把这种探索精神运用到实践当中呢？”

——这次乌鸦真的咬到自己舌头了。

 

吓归吓，得承认他还是有点兴奋的，约等于三岁小孩期待着新玩具。（“信标校长的武器！世界保护者的权杖！”）Ozpin懒得理他，在手柄上一按一旋，拆下侧翼护手，消毒擦净抹上润滑液，一丝不苟得让人腹诽。Qrow索性把自己撸到半硬，然后按指示屈起双腿，并紧。形状暧昧的手杖柄插进他大腿中间，他下身很快被抽插得一片黏腻。腿根皮肤和双球都受到摩擦牵扯，让他忍不住开始主动收缩后穴想含进去。然后下一秒，老乌鸦突然怂了：

“等等，这个还是太大了……”

Oz眯起眼睛：“你什么意思？说清楚哪个大？”

乌鸦气结：“到底谁三岁？你是BOSS你最大行了吧？？”

Ozpin面不改色：“Good answer。”

他把手杖抽出来横着衔在嘴里，手指熟练地按摩上穴口。Qrow呼吸滞住了：以那个手柄的粗细，Oz咬着它绝不会好受；但他如此坦然，看上去就好像……就像他咬着个形状特殊的口枷一样。上面还沾着粘液和他的体温。他甚至还整齐地穿着长裤和衬衫马甲，只解开领口两颗扣子，袖管抻起到手肘，上臂卡着银色袖箍。然而他咬着自己的手杖，浅色眼瞳笑意分明，有多端庄优雅就有多要命的色情。——他故意的。Qrow只觉得血液清清楚楚冲进脑子里。他再次吞咽了一下，声带背叛他擅自嚷了起来：“Oz…我有没有说过你太辣了！”

Ozpin专心进行着开拓事业，咬着手杖无法回答，只是喷出一声带笑的鼻息。手指碾进甬道，伸展弯曲，轻车熟路，亲密无间。而Qrow此刻管不住他的嘴，在呻吟间隙里不断吐出“亲爱的”“甜心”“你真性感”之类的话，就像管不住他翘起颤动的器官一样。Oz抽出手指，取下口里的手杖。一抹鲜亮的银丝随之划出优美的弧度落下。他的嘴唇被自己的唾液打湿，闪着湿润的光泽。他看起来年轻得惊人。

Ozpin看了看他，又看了看手里的权杖，摇头：“你知道吗，你看我的方式，让我有点不想用它了。也许我现在自己上比较好。”他停顿了一下，“不过，这会很有意思……来吧！让我们创造一点特别的回忆。”

手杖粗大的顶端顶开柔软的穴肉，一点点没入Qrow的身体。被撑开、插入的感觉鲜明又难熬。异物扭转深入，碾磨出他拉长的呻吟。Ozpin的手杖。情欲之外升起一种奇异感觉，好像他还在学生时代，作为最优秀的学生得以跟随他崇敬的校长出任务。单独的、特别的任务。年轻的自己满心膨胀，自负又憧憬，毫不怀疑能完成任何事情。这让他忍不住想要点奖励。Qrow主动挺了挺腰，手杖碾过敏感处，他猛然仰起头急促喘息。猎物暴露出喉咙。经验丰富的猎人立即咬住致命的颈部，牙齿带着压迫感划过喉结，吻咬他下巴和脸颊的胡茬。湿热的嘴唇引诱着他；没等他反咬回去，Oz一下把剩下的部分全插了进去。快速的抽插每一次都刺激上敏感点，甬道被完全操开，快感迅速蹿过全身血液彻底烧成滚烫欲火。而手杖特殊的材质裹着润滑液，甚至在他体内撞击出黏稠的水声。

又一次抵入最深处时，已经敏感到抽搐的肠壁驯服地紧紧绞上来。Oz一只手抚弄着他颤抖的前端，另一只手在手杖上略一摸索，修长的杖身倏然伸展开来。细微的反作用力成了最后一根稻草，他高潮了。Ozpin安抚地吻他汗湿的眼睫和鼻尖，直到他气息平复。氤氲雾气的水红色眼珠逐渐活泛起来，眉飞色舞。

“操，Oz，真的爽，我得说这真的挺刺激的，操。”

“……现在我想要回我的手杖了。而且，我也许，有点嫉妒它。”

Qrow大笑着动手扒他早已揉皱的衣服：“嘿，现在是时候看看，你是不是比一根手杖更有用了。”

 

——FUCK。他总是这么擅长作死。

 

 

Fine.


End file.
